The present invention relates to a rotor system, particularly for a bicycle, with the rotor system including a rotor for transmitting brake actuations or clutch actuations, the rotor being mounted proximate a fork's handlebar stem that is supported by a steering head tube, the rotor having two components that can be rotated relative to each other without restriction, one of the components of the rotor being operatively connected with a brake actuation device or a gearshift actuation device, the other of the components of the rotor being operatively connected to a brake or a clutch, and the rotor being mounted above the steering head tube or inside the steering head tube.
A rotor system of the type described immediately above enables turning of the front wheel in steering motions of more than 180°, and is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,079. U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,079 is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety. In the known system, the rotor is mounted on the fork's stem. A first rotatable part of the rotor is connected to an upper brake cable that extends from a lever that is for causing a brake to actuate. A second rotatable part of the rotor is connected by a lower brake cable to the brake, which is assigned to the rear wheel. As a result, motion of the lever can be transmitted to the brake.